Boys Boarding Ballistic
by DarkWriter7673
Summary: So this story is a fun inspiration of another KH story called Camp Cliche. So this story is rated for the teeming amounts of sex and coarse language, oh and it has to do with gay. So don't like don't read.


**Boys Boarding Ballistic**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Hey my faithful readers so this story is a fun inspiration I had from reading another story on this fandom called Camp Cliche. So this rated M for a reason now why, well fuck let's see for starters impossible amount of sex, there is gay no girls in this story at all, coarse language is also one. So there is all the warnings. Don't like don't read that simple. Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sora P.O.V.**

The bus pulled to a sharp stop as we reached our new summer boarding school 'Boys Boarding School'. **[I know I ain't creative]**. I wasn't going alone my brothers Ventus and Roxas are coming too. In all honesty I didn't even wanna go, my dad said we all had to. "Roxas I don't want to I rather be at home playing PS4" I complained. Roxas sighed "well if dad wasn't such a dick we could be but no" Roxas whined. Ventus then chimed in "oh my fucking god the last thing i need is for you two to complain so both of you just shut the fuck up". Ventus is my oldest brother he is 15 years old, same for Roxas, they are twins so he is also 15 years old. I am the youngest at 13 years old. We all got off the bus with our stuff and took a look at our school we are all new. I hear this school takes ages 10-18 year old students even though they don't teach anything it's basically like a summer camp. Soon once everybody was off the bus a man with pink hair came out of the school. Though since some kids were talking it was hard to hear him. "Hey shut the hell up" the pink haired man yelled silencing everyone. "Shit…anyway my name is Marluxia and you are here, new and returning back to the boys boarding school" the pink haired man said. He started to talk again then someone interjected him. "Yeah this place is the shit" the student said. Everybody except me started to laugh and I was just looking around. "Yeah haha great now don't interrupt me anyway so you are going to go into the auditorium and find your dorm rooms if you don't know where the auditorium is just follow everyone else" Marluxia said, as soon as he finished he left. Everybody started running of into the auditorium us newbies just followed along. Soon we entered the auditorium, I took a seat in between Ventus and Roxas. People were just chatting until a bald dark skin man with a grey beard came from behind the curtains. The bald man grabbed a microphone and shouted in a raspy voice "hey hey calm it down little bitches" the bald man said. Everybody stopped talking. "Thank you…anyway welcome back our returning students to Boys Boarding School" the bald man said. People started clapping and cheering. "Alright alright tone it down" the bald man said while chuckling. The others were still cheering. "No seriously shut the fuck up" the bald man said shutting everyone up. "So for the newbies here my name is Xehanort and I am the head administrator, the principal you could say, so let's introduce the other staff. Now everybody has dorm with at least four other roommates and a…how you say leader of your dorm. Those consist of Marluxia, the pink haired man" Marluxia them walked up on stage. "Next is Zexion" a gray haired man then walked up on stage. "Then there is Axel" a spiky red head walked on stage. "Next is Vexen" a blond haired man walked on stage. He also introduced other people but I wasn't really listening. "Alright so let's assign dorms, in the castle oblivion dorm we have Marluxia as the advisor and the roommates are Cloud, Sephiroth, Ventus, and Terra. In the Twilight town dorm your advisor is Axel the roommates are Hayner, Setzer, Roxas, and Seifer. In the Destiny island dorm we have Zexion as the advisor and the roommates are Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka". After all the people got there dorms people went with there respective advisors. "Alright so at this shitty place it's like summer camp so all the shit you can do here. There is a lake so you can swim, we got hiking, there is other shit too so yeah. Dorm advisors go take your roommates to their dorm" Xehanort ordered. I looked around for Marluxia, and Axel's group to see them being tooken away then Zexion started talking. "Okay our dorm is destiny island lets go" Zexion said. I heard Wakka say something to Riku and Tidus "Yo I wanna fuck Zexion so bad man" Wakka whispered as Tidus, and Riku laughed. I felt uneasy what did he mean by that, I just shrugged it off and continued on.

After walking up a few flights of stairs and going down some hallways we finally reached Destiny Island dorm. We walked on in the room and there was. 1 twin bed with dressers on the side and two bunk beds that have drawers on the side. "I call twin bed "Riku said and started to run towards the bed that's when Zexion grabbed him. "That bed is for the advisors you get to pick a bunk. "I call top bunk" Wakka yelled running then jumping on the top bunk. Riku sighed looks like I got bottom bunk" Riku said in disappointment. Wakka and Riku started to get there stuff set into the drawers. Then Tidus swiftly turned to me "hey…Sora is it yeah it's Sora names Tidus" Tidus said sticking out a hand "uh hey Tidus I'm Sora, wait you already knew that" I said sounding dumb. He chuckled "it's alright top or bottom" he asked pointing to the bunk. "Bottom" I said sheepishly. Tidus then jumped on the top bunk getting his self settled. I climbed onto the bottom bunk and did the same.

* * *

**Ventus P.O.V.**

Xehanort just got done telling us to go to our dorms I guess the dorm advisor is supposed to take us. "Come let's go to this dorm or whatever" Marluxia as he started walking and we all just sort of followed. After climbing a few flights of stairs we saw castle oblivion dorm. Sephiroth burst in ad jumped on the top bunk. "Sephiroth you always get the top bunk" cloud whined as he sat on the bottom bunk. "Ventus ran and took the top bunk of the other bed "looks like I have bottom" Terra chuckled. Marluxia walked out the room "so who has ever topped anyone" Sephiroth asked out of nowhere. "What" I asked in shock. "Your a newbie you probably don't even understand this" Cloud said. "What's that's supposed to mean" Ventus asked. "You'll find out soon enough" Terra said while chuckling. I pondered for a might what that might mean, this is so weird what are they hiding. I decided to go and explore around the school particularly outdoors. I just walked around the hiking area just trying to get all my thoughts together what if this place is evil or a place where they change people up. I sighed "this is all so weird" I said to myself. I kept walking on. Suddenly I heard a peculiar sound. "The fuck is that" I whispered to myself. Normally if you here a sound in the woods you walk away but I followed the sound then I was greeted by something I wish I hadn't see.

**[Cliffy]**

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

We just reached The Twilight town dorm. I got bottom bunk with Hayner, Setzer had top bunk with Seifer on the bottom bunk. We all gotten along with each other. Though Seifer and Setzer have been acting weird me and Hayner noticed it, we are both newbies. They act so gay so gay are they doing it to be fun, I'm pretty sure that's it. I finished setting up my area and I was looking around, until I caught a peek at Hayner staring at me. He then quickly turned around, the fuck was that. He just stared at me lustfully. This place is weird…I need to check on Sora. I jumped and ran towards the door "I'll be back guys" I said as I ran towards the door. I ran down the hallway and down some stairs. I knocked on Destiny Island dorm, Zexion then opened the door. "Can I help you" Zexion said with a hint if lust, what is going on. "I need to talk to Sora" I said in a hurry. "He is in the bathroom" Zexion said, I ran towards the bathroom worriedly, then I heard Zexion whisper something but I don't know what he said. I just ignored it. I burst into the bathroom to see Sora standing in the middle of the bathroom. "Sora something isn't right about this place" I said. He gave me a confused look, "what do you mean" Sora asked. "I mean i think this place is… I don't know what it is but it's something it's, it's not right" I said. "Well I have no idea what your talking about" Sora said as he started out the bathroom. I followed. "It's true I think its…" I was interjected when Ventus came running down the hallway. "Guys you won't believe what I just saw in the woods" Ventus exclaimed.

* * *

**1,498 words of story…wow so what did you all think this is a chapter story i thinking about 15 chapters like 17K anyway thanks for reading**


End file.
